


The One You Love

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor implied asanoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama messes up a toss and Hinata ends up unconcious in hospital. Kageyama ends up realising his feelings for Hinata and then there's lots of angsty fluff. I think that's it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like this idea. I tried to beta it on tumblr, and it got likes but I didn't get any advice or help, so I'm sorry if there are any issues. If you want to leave kudos or comments that would be cool. I tried to write this at one in the morning, and I'm quite new to fanfiction, so all advice is appreciated. Thanks.

Match Point. The score is 24-23, Karasuno beating Nekoma. If they get this point, they win. If they lose, it's deuce. It's only a practice match, but the tension in the room is impossibly high.

Kageyama tosses the ball to Hinata. It's completely clear, one of their freak quicks and the game is theirs. Everyone on the court knows this, and everyone from Karasuno lets out a sigh of relief as Kageyama tosses. But the toss isn't good. Kageyama knows the moment the ball leaves his hand that he's missed it. He's thrown it just a little too fast, just a little to hard and most importantly a few inches too high. He can tell in an instant that it's going to hit Hinata and he's powerless to it.

Hinata sees the court in front of him. It's empty. He's got this spike. It's his. It's Karasuno's. It's victory. He's almost at the peak of his jump when he hears his name. It's Kageyama.  
He shouldn't, but on instinct he turns his head, possibly sacrificing the spike in doing so. Instead of seeing Kageyama, though, he sees the ball. He watches the ball slowly and gracefully collide with his chin, snapping his head backwards. It all happens in slow motion. He feels himself get higher in the air, and he feels himself rushing backwards. He watches the rest of the teams heads turn towards him as he passes them on his descent. He feels the shudder of pain pass through his body as he hits the ground. He sees the red spots fill his vision, and then there is nothing.

Kageyama watches as Hinata falls. He sees the graceful arc of Hinata's body, seeing where it will fall. And some distant part of him tells him to run. To catch him. To stop his dumbass head breaking into a million pieces on the floor.The other part of him knows that he has no hope of catching Hinata, he's falling so fast and before he can even move there is a sickening thump that tells him he's too late to do anything. Hinata's limp body skids another few feet along the floor before stopping. He runs over to the place where Hinata landed, closely followed by everyone else. He kneels down beside him and looks into his face. He's aware of everyone in the room watching him,crowding round him. He's dimly aware that everyone in the room in holding their breath. Hinata's fallen before, though not from that height, and unlike those times, Hinata isn't reassuring them that he's okay. He's still and silent. The entire team is crowded round him, staring wide-eyed at their fallen teammate. Kageyama gently touches Hinata's face. He doesn't respond. Asahi tells Kageyama to look for a pulse. He does.

He can't find it. His fingers are all over Hinata's neck trying desperately to find the thumping of his heart. He can't find it. He feels his own heart rate rise as he checks again and again. Nothing. He checks it once more before feeling a flutter in his neck. A tiny flutter that says he's still alive. He keeps his hand on his neck for a second longer, checking it's really there, that he wasn't just imagining it.  
It's real.  
There is an audible exhale from Kageyama at this moment and it becomes a collective sigh of relief shared by everyone. The relief is short lived, because, he realises, he might be alive, but he still isn't conscious.  
"Call an ambulance"  
The words come from Ukai, and Daichi runs to get the phone.  
Kageyama is still kneeling beside Hinata, and only just noticing the sticky red puddle forming around his head, and it's growing rapidly. He calls for Daichi and he hears Daichi say something when he sees, but he can't hear or see anything except Hinata's blood bleeding out onto the wooden floor. The puddle is huge. He remembers something from long ago, to apply pressure on a wound, something like that. So he takes off his shirt and presses it against Hinata's head. He feels the blood seeping through the shirt that is saturated within a minute. He feels it leak through his fingers, getting under his nails. He's begging Hinata to stay with him, even though he knows he can't hear him. 

"Kageyama?"  
"Daichi?" He doesn't look up, he's afraid that if he stops watching Hinata that he'll stop breathing and the ambulance will only be in time to take away the body. The body of his friend. The body he'll never see again, and-  
"The ambulance is nearly here. They'll want you to go with him, they need someone who can tell them what happened."  
He waits for Kageyama to respond. He doesn't.  
"So what I'm saying is, take my shirt."  
No response  
"Kageyama?"  
"Yeah. Sorry. Thanks. Okay"  
He nods and takes the shirt. They all take that as a sign to stop talking.

The ambulance is something he doesn't remember well. He only recalls the sirens, the shouting and hundreds of needles they stuck into Hinata. They asked him questions too. Hundreds of them, and he didn't know the answer to most of them. All he hears is a buzz in his ears as he watched the scene unfold. There's just so much blood. He isn't squeamish around blood usually, but he knows where this blood came from. He knows what job it isn't doing anymore now it's all over his hands.

Before he even understands what's happened he's sitting in a deserted hospital waiting room, a nurse sending him pitying looks and giving him updates on how he's doing. Good, she says. He won't be left brain damaged, in these cases the victim almost always dies or make a full recovery within a month.  
"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" He questions. She almost shakes her head. Well, almost, it's more a bow of sympathy. Not that he notices.

 

But he does notice how she carefully avoids answering his question whether he'll be okay. And he knows why. She doesn't know. No one does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short, the other chapters are bit longer. This is going to be three chapters, I've already written all of them- I'm just not publishing them all at once because I'm mean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Karasuno join Kageyama at the hospital. Asahi convinces Kageyama to tell Hinata how he feels, but Hinata still isn't awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's a bit shorter than I wanted it to be. I've re-written it a few times, but I'm still not overly happy with it. I would really appreciate advice on how to improve it.

After the ambulance is gone, the rest of the players are at a loss for what to do.  
They aren't continuing the match, certainly. Yet, it seems wrong to stop playing without telling Nekoma, so Daichi goes over to talk to them. They agree. So they put the net and the balls away in silence. The entire room is clean, apart from the smear of Hinata's blood on the floor and the ball that did it. No one has the courage to pick that up.  
They all get changed in silence, and though an unspoken agreement, they all go down to the bus stop together, while Asahi fumbles with a map, trying to find the fastest route to the hospital.  
It takes over an hour to get to the hospital, mainly because they get on the wrong bus and end up somewhere none of them have ever been before and have to call Saeko to give them directions. When they arrive, Asahi asks the nurse where Hinata is.  
She checks her computer.  
She spends a long time checking the computer, clicking far more buttons than Asahi thinks she should be. She spends almost five minutes opening and closing tabs, brow furrowing in confusion. Asahi and Nishinoya exchange a look of panic. It really shouldn't take this long. There's a queue forming behind them and Asahi can't breathe- did they come to the wrong place? Is Hinata okay? Is he dead? Is he- "Third floor." The nurse says, as if nothing unusual had happened "He isn't able to have visitors at the moment, but there is a waiting room up there. Just turn left at the elevator." Asahi goes back to the group and tells them this, so the whole team piles into one elevator, which really doesn't smell too good, with the ten sweaty volleyball players pressed against each other, but none of them really notice it.  
The elevator doors open, and they follow the sign for the waiting room. Kageyama is the only one in it. He isn't reading one of the magazines or newspapers or watching the small muted tv that's forever tuned to the News Chanel in the corner. He just sits there with a blank look on his face, the palest they've ever seen him. 

"Kageyama?"  
Nothing. He hasn't noticed that they're there.  
"Kageyama?"  
His eyes widen as he sees them for the first time.  
"You came?"  
"Of course, we came! Couldn't leave you here alone, could we?  
"Thanks"  
"How's he doing anyway?"  
"They say he should wake up soon. He's got whiplash, concussion and major blood loss through a cut in his scalp." He says it without emotion, and he doesn't meet their eyes.

 

For Asahi, this exchange confirms what he'd been guessing at for months. Kageyama liked Hinata. It was obvious seemingly only to him. Sure Daichi and Suga, had bets on it- but so did he. He knew himself what it was like to be waiting in hospital for someone you loved, and he knew he needed to talk to Kageyama. Quickly.  
"Kageyama?"  
"Yeah"  
"Can you come with me for a second? "  
Kageyama's stomach fills with dread. Do they blame him for what happened? Does he have to face not only Hinata, but the rest of the team too? He gets up and follows Asahi out the room.

The moment they are out of earshot of the rest of the team, Asahi places his hand on Kageyama's shoulder. He wasn't expecting him to do that and tries to reel back, but Asahi is gripping him hard.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Why are you asking me- I'm not the one whose blood is all over the floor. I'm fine."  
"I know you blame yourself, but-"  
"Of course I blame myself. It's my fucking fault isn't it?" And with that Kageyama breaks free of Asahi's hold and tries to make it to the door,  
"Kageyama, wait!"  
"What?" He snaps  
"Listen, it's hard enough to see the person you love in hospital, without blaming yourself."  
"Who told you that? There's nothing between me and Hinata-" he stammers, blushing  
"I'm more observant than people give me credit for. I've seen the way you look at him and I've seen how you're acting now."  
"I-I-"  
"And I've also seen the way he looks at you, Kageyama."  
Does he mean it? Does Hinata really like him in that way? Maybe? Possibly? Please?  
"Seriously though, you need to tell him. He's fine, but that's more luck than anything else. I remember a couple years ago, I had someone. I didn't know how he'd feel about me liking him, so I didn't tell him. Then we had a fight, it was a stupid one, I don't remember exactly what it was about now, but we didn't speak for weeks. That hurt me more than I can say-"  
"This is different-" Kageyama interrupts,  
"Wait. I called him eventually, to say sorry. To be friends again. I didn't know he was driving at the time. He picked it up, and all I heard was a scream."  
"I don't understand"  
"He crashed the car. I distracted him. He died. It was my fault. I didn't mean to, but it still was. I still haven't got over the fact I never told him what I needed to say. I never will. No matter how he reacted to me, it couldn't be worse than that feeling, Kageyama."  
Kageyama was silent  
" I'll make sure the rest of the team gives you a moment alone with Hinata so you can talk to him"  
"You won't tell them-"  
"Course not." He laughs, and then they walk back to the waiting room together.

The others don't know what Asahi said to Kageyama, but Kageyama is smiling, so Asahi must have been good. They don't talk in the waiting room, not really. Though they do all laugh when an old woman comes to the room, only to see all of them, and walk out.

It's not long before a nurse comes in and tells them that he still isn't awake, but they are all welcome to come sit beside him and wait. They get up, and follow her down the corridor towards him. It hurts Kageyama when she opens the door. It's a small room, bare except for a bed in the centre. Hinata is unmoving on the bed, mouth slightly open. His neck is in a stiff plastic collar and they can just see the top of his bright orange hair coming out over the top of the bandage round his head. There is an IV in his arm, but what hurts Kageyama the most is the way his body is positioned. His arms are over the blanket, which is tucked in all over. He looks like a broken doll.  
"Oh my god" he hears Suga say.  
There are six chairs around him, which they sit in, with everyone else perching on the arms.  
"Hinata?" Kageyama says, running his hand through Hinata's hair. "I'm so sorry"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Not long afterwards, they watch as the gentle rhythm of Hinata's breathing changes. They watch as he stirs, shifting slightly on the hospital bed. They hear him mumble something incoherent- but Asahi and Kageyama know that it is Kageyama's name. All of them watch, holding their breath without realising- until Hinata's eyelids slowly flicker open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the main part of the fic. Kageyama and Hinata talk. And then kiss. It's all tooth rotting fluff.

Hinata didn't remember anything at first.  
He was on the court.  
The court was clear.  
There wasn't a block.  
The spike was his.  
They were going to win, which didn't happen often against Nekoma, and he was already beginning to celebrate inside. Except his hand never hit the ball.

His face did.  
He was falling, flailing wildly towards the ground before he even knew what happened. The floor was almost soft, welcoming him into it, and then red spots filled his vision.  
Then there was just black.  
He opens his eyes, just one, and then quickly shuts it to escape the stabbing brightness. He is back in the dark for a second- just a moment before he realises what he has seen. His eyes fly open, and right above him, blocking the bright light is Nishinoya's face. Not more than six inches from his own. The expression on his face must have been funny, because Nishinoya looks at him for a second, his face contorting, trying so hard not to laugh before he collapses in a heap on the floor, crying with laughter.  
Now that his face is no longer blocking Hinata's the rest if the team laugh, and end up falling over like dominos. Even Tsukishima ends up on the floor. All of them except Kageyama who's watching it all happen a little bit away from everyone.

Hinata doesn't understand what's happened or where he is or why everyone is laughing. He gets more and more panicked, and Kageyama can see his eyes get wider and wider as they survey the scene unfolding before him. Part of Kageyama wants to hug him, but the other part of him is too nervous. He just watches as Hinata's heart monitor starts beeping faster and faster and faster. Then there's an alarm going off because it's so fast and the monitor thinks he's about to die. Three nurses literally come running towards them. One starts checking Hinata, one starts trying to calm him and the last one shoos the rest of Karasuno out the room.

The nurse explains to them that they just need to run some tests on Hinata. Not major ones, they just need to talk to him and check he isn't brain damaged. They also need to tell him what happened. She says that in maybe twenty, thirty minutes they can go back in, but maybe just one of them first- so he doesn't get overwhelmed. Then the rest of them are welcome to come in.

Twenty one minutes later, and Kageyama knows down to the second- because every second pained him, wondering if something bad had happened, not knowing if Hinata was okay or not. The nurse comes back in asking for one of them to follow her, asking if the others will wait another ten, fifteen minutes before they come in. Asahi pushes Kageyama to his feet, and Daichi nods, saying yes, go. The nurse leads him down the corridor to the same room as before, but it seems so much brighter now Hinata's awake.  
"I'll leave you alone for a bit. Call in the others when he's ready, and if you need me- there a call button by his bedside."  
She leaves and Kageyama is grateful.  
Hinata's sitting up on the bed and he smiles his stupid big dumbass smile at him as he comes in the room. However, instead of punching him in the arm like normal, Kageyama smiles back. Hinata opens his mouth to speak, but before he can get a single syllable out, the emotion is too much for Kageyama and Hinata finds himself getting crushed against him in crushingly strong hug.

"Kageyama?" He says, questioning the figure that holding him painfully tight, and the fact that his shoulders are heaving and it sounds like he's sobbing.  
"I-" he sobs "I thought you were dead." He pauses "I thought I'd killed you"  
"I'm fine, Kageyama" he says trying to push the setter off him.  
"You nearly died"  
"But I didn't, did I?"  
"I'm so sorry"  
"Don't be" he says and he's almost laughing "I'm fine! It wasn't a big deal"  
Kageyama stops sobbing into Hinata suddenly and stands up abruptly. His face contorts in anger because he can't believe Hinata just said that.

"No." He growls at Hinata  
"What?"  
"Don't you dare say it wasn't a big deal" he spits.  
"Kageyama-"  
"You have no right to say that" he shouts  
"It was me on the floor!" Hinata shouts back "I have every right!"

"Exactly. You were unconscious. You don't know what it was like. You don't understand what it was like when I couldn't find your pulse. You didn't know how I felt knowing it was my fault and there was everyone watching me and I couldn't find your pulse no matter how hard I tried. Did you know that? No-you fucking well didn't. And did you know what it was like for Ukai calling that ambulance? No, you did not." By this point Hinata feels so small and feels awful, but Kagyama isn't finished  
"Do you know how much courage it took for Nishinoya to pick up that ball that hurt you, for Asahi to clean up your blood, Hinata? -'cause there was a hell of a lot of it. And me, do you know what that felt like, Hinata, trying to hold the blood in your head?! Feeling your blood seep through my fingers? Watching the person I love more than anything die in front of me?-"

He stops suddenly, eyes widening as he realises what he just said.  
He didn't, did he?  
Maybe Hinata didn't hear him, he hopes, maybe he didn't notice-

"P-person- you love?"  
He heard. Kageyama feels his already hot face getting hotter; feels the blush creeping across the back of neck and seeping into his cheeks.  
"In a platonic way-" he stammers, but it's after too long a pause and it doesn't convince either of them.  
Kageyama has a sudden and unexpected urge to cry, at least before he could pretend that maybe Hinata would return his feelings, or that he didn't have these feelings himself. But now it's out in the open he doubts that Hinata will even want to be around him anymore, so he's lost Hinata as a friend too, and even if Hinata didn't return those feelings, the time they spent together were the highlights of his day.

Kageyama hangs his head, and gets up to leave. He doesn't know where he wants to go, but it's anywhere but here. He can't be in a room with Hinata any longer. He'll get the rest of the team in and head home. He can't face going to school tomorrow either, even though Hinata will still be off because surely everyone will have heard by then. About the end of the genius freak quick, because the pair can't even be in the same room as each other anymore.

"I-" he says to Hinata "I should go" and he turns away from Hinata's stupid beautiful face, and it about to leave when-  
"Kageyama," he hears Hinata say softly "Come back"  
He doesn't want to, he really doesn't. Yet, he does, doesn't he? Turning back toward the voice of the little ball of sunshine that has given him a reason to get up in the morning for so long.

And then Hinata reaches an arm up to the back of Kageyama's neck and pulls him down toward him. It's uncomfortable for both of them: Hinata putting all his weight on one wrist- trying to push himself just a little higher off the bed; Kageyama bent at the waist, knees slightly bent and neck awkwardly twisted, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because then Hinata pulls Kageyama's mouth against his, and in that instant- everything wrong in this horrible day is forgotten. The load clatter of harsh voices and monitors in the hospital fall away. All Kageyama can hear is his own heartbeat in his ears thumping away like its about to stop. From the sound of Hinata's monitor, he feels the same. It isn't a long kiss, because the awkward positions are painful after more than a few seconds no matter how sweet the kiss is.

"Platonic, huh?" Whispers Hinata, smiling up at Kageyama.  
"I love you, dumbass" he laughs, and although Hinata will never let him know- it made his insides melt, and he felt a lump in his throat.  
"So, should I go get the others?" Kageyama asks him and Hinata just laughs  
"Yeah, if you want," he says pressing a kiss to Kageyama's hand that he is holding.  
So Kageyama heads out the door, feeling so much better than when he went in.  
"Oh, and Kageyama- call me Shouyou."

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The whole team comes into the room, heaving a sigh of relief when they see that Hinata's sitting up and talking, he assures the team he really is okay.  
"Daichi, I have to stay the night for observation but I'll be back at school by the end of the week and playing volleyball again by next week. I'm fine really" he finds himself repeating a lot.

Asahi is the only one who notices that Kageyama and Hinata don't let go of each other's hands for the whole hour that the team is in there. He smiles to himself, and reminds himself to make sure he collects the money Nishinoya now owes him once they get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over.  
> I hope you enjoyed it- if you did, you can leave kudos or a comment, that would be really cool. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thanks. :)


End file.
